


LEGENDARY | Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [108]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — hi, can i request reader being apart of the shield and making history with naomi in a hiac ppv inside of the cell (let’s act like sasha and charlotte skipped over that milestone and made other history) and she wins the women’s championship after doing some scary stunt that only males do. sorry this just sounds really good and i know i can’t do it. and can she be dating a member of the shield but it’s a secret? -ridingmoxleyPairings: Dean Ambose x Reader {Platonic}, Seth Rollins x Reader {Platonic}, Roman Reigns x Reader {Love Interest}Featuring: Naomi, wwe universe.Summary: You win the RAW women’s championship in the first-ever women’s Hell in a Cell match against Naomi, the current RAW women’s champion.WARNINGS: fluff, fighting, wrestling, kissing, secret relationship.Word Count: 536
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	LEGENDARY | Roman Reigns

  * The sound of your heart thumping loudly, drowned out the crowd’s cheers. Slowly pulling yourself up. Using the rope for support. Sweat creasing on your forehead.

You looked over at Naomi. Who was still laying on the mat. You quickly willed yourself up to stand straight. Then walked, well hobbled out of the ring. Pulling the apron up. You quickly pulled a table out. The crowds cheers got louder at the sight of the table. Almost deafening you, as you slid the table into the ring. Then getting in the ring yourself. Quickly setting the table up in the centre of the ring. Then going over towards Naomi. Your hands wrapped around her wrists. Dragging her over towards the table. Pulling her up, and onto the table.

Though she started to resist. Making you punch her a few times. You then turned around, going straight to the turnbuckle. Climbing the ropes, till you reached the top rope. Looking at Naomi who was still laying on the table. You quickly leapt off the ropes, raising your elbow up.

Your elbow hit Naomi, as you crashed down. The table breaking as well. Your elbow throbbed, but you pushed the pain aside to go in for the pin. As soon as the ref counted to three, and the bell rang you unhooked your arm from behind her knees. Standing up proudly.

“Here is your winner, and the new RAW Women’s Champion y/n.” The ring announcer announced. The ref grabbed your wrist, raising it up in the air. The shields theme song started to play.

The boys quickly came down the ramp. Opening the gate to the cage that was around the ring, and going into the ring. The ref quickly released your wrist, moving away from you, and checking in on Naomi. While the boys wrapped their arms around you. Hugging you tight. Speaking words of praise to you.

Roman and Dean quickly hoisted you upon their shoulders. While Seth went off to go get the RAW Women’s Championship.

Seth came back a few seconds later, handing it to you. While yelling “That’s our girl.” To the crowd. The boys and you continued to celebrate for a few more minutes in the ring before exiting the ring and going up the stairs.

As soon as all four of you were out behind the curtains, a strong hand pulled you towards a corridor, away from prying eyes. Your back slamming against the wall. You bit your lower lip, as you looked up, your gaze landing on Roman.

“I am so proud of you, baby girl.” Roman beamed.

His hands cupping the side of your face. Lowering his head down towards yours. His lips capturing yours tenderly.

Roman pulled away. Resting his forehead against yours.

“We will celebrate properly when we get to the hotel room.” Roman purred out. Making your breath hitch.

Roman pressed a soft kiss to your nose, then your lips. He then pulled away. Grabbing hold of your hand, and pulling you out of the corridor, he soon dropped your hand as the both of you walked out of the corridor. The both of you making your way over to join Seth and Dean…





End file.
